042515 - Towards Peace
"It's strange." Orion admits as he walks into the training pits and pauses as he studies the area with a curious optic, his faceplate masking any expression from his face. "I remember when we were ordered to shut down places such as this back when I was just a beat cop. And that some Autobots like Torque used to sneak to the pit fights to participate. Yes, I was perfectly aware of them. But I had thought it mainly a harmless way for a mech or femme to blow off steam when off-duty, so it was never that huge of a concern." Thanks to Megatron's orders and Shockwave and Zephyr's deft work, Orion has been repaired - indeed - upgraded. What once was a more open chest compartment with windshield has been closed in. Extra armor has been added. His torso and right arm are still a dull gunmetal grey from the repair work as he comes over to lean on the railing overlooking the arena below. As he looks down towards Starscream and Thundercracker, he quiets down. What a better chance to observe Decepticon training techniques, right? Thanks, Megatron! "Everything..." But as soon as Orion approaches, Starscream lets go of his interfacing cable and it retracts, snapping the paneling shut as it withdraws. "(It's not something I can describe with words)" His gaze slides momentarily over to the Autobot who has entered the training arena. "(But this is now neither the time nor place)" he says, stepping back. "(Find me later. I'm going to have a word with Swift Blade)" Thundercracker acknowledge what Starscream said as he glances up toward the Autobot, "I have to tell Megatron something now." he says out loud. "I'm telling him yet. We can discuss it later." Rumble stares over toward Pax, and he sighs to himself. So much for /spying/. "Do you happen to remember an officer by the name of Barricade?" Pursuit asks Orion, standing just off to the side as she enters the training pits with him. She isn't paying attention to what's going on in the pits so much as she is enjoying a moment of talking to someone she knew in a previous life. "Barricade. From Iacon, right?" Pax asks. As much as he knows about Pursuit and who she may have been thanks to intelligence, the Commander nods his head. "Yeah, I heard he did some good work before he decided to follow a different path." In other words, join the Decepticons. As he looks down and watches Starscream snatch away his interface cable and Thundercracker and storm off, the mech raises his brow. "You know, I thought these pits were for.. fighting.. not, other things." he says, just a hint of amusement in his tone. "Are Autobots ashamed of kinship-linking?" Pursuit asks with a note of curiosity. "There are many levels of connection. Not all of them are prurient." "Yes, he was a former Iaconian police officer," she continues, not missing a beat. It's almost like talking to Prowl, only with less furniture abuse. Rumble decides that since he can't eavesdrop on the Seekers anymore, he'll just crouch down and eavesdrop on Pax and Pursuit, instead. "Not that I know of. But of places to link, I doubt that training arena is the place to be linking if you want privacy." Orion points out diplomatically as he leans on the railing. "Right. I do remember him, Pursuit. I also remember that he placed a Decepticon on the kill on sight list because she interfaced with an Autobot." "Ah, yes, you're talking about my former self," Pursuit rather openly admits. "And yes, he did that because it was -Whirl-, and because he was attempting to enact some tough love. My former existence was wild, unruly, unsettled, and prone to making foolish, impulsive decisions. Death was the only mercy afforded her." Pax shakes his head a little. "If that is how you've come to deal with it, then I suppose that is your decision to make, as it is your spark, Pursuit." Orion doesn't seem to be wanting to turn her away from the path that she has chosen at this point. "Though I suppose that also suggests that Senator Ratbat may not have met the same fate that was assumed that happened to you." he comments as pushes back from the railing to turn to Pursuit. "I've come to terms with the fact that I'm recycled. It's a strange thing, Officer Pax - imagine waking up one day to learn that you were someone else entirely. You had a life that you only know of from pictures and holovids. People that look at you as if you are that person, still, and yet - you have no connection to it. No memory, no feelings - it's a like having someone else's life thrust upon you while you slept." Pursuit looks out onto the training pit floor. "I'm simply grateful that Barricade cared enough about me to try a second time. He knows you're here, but is a bit cautious about speaking with you; I suppose I'm acting as a go-between and ... I wanted to reassure you, on behalf of my former self, that I am at peace at last." "I'm glad that you have finally found something that has made you happy, Pursuit." Pax says as he glances towards her. "We can all only hope to be as fortunate to find our lots in life after so much strife and trepidation." the mech comments as he finally arches a brow at her mention of being a go-between. "He harbors ill-will towards me then, I assume." Pax comments as the mech lets out an exhaust in the form of a sigh. "This war is just at it's dawn and already, lines that are too thick to be crossed are being created." "No, not ill-will," Pursuit corrects thoughtfully. "I'd say it's something else. Something more like... embarrassment?" She can't quite put her finger on it; she's known him a good long while but the only bot that's ever managed to get completely past that iron wall around his true feelings is Slipstream. And she's not particularly easy to read, either. "I'll push him to get over it. We may have to work together and it would be needlessly inefficient to have talented mechs at odds with each other." She changes the subject. "We're not going to let them run wild. The other Decepticons, I mean - we're going to have order when this is all over. Those who commit war crimes, those who have given themselves over to unrelenting savagery... We're not going to let society suffer under their cruelty." Pax considers this for a moment as he glances towards Pursuit and then turns his attention to the arena. "And who will be the one that decides ultimately who is the criminal and who is not. And those that have been chosen as criminals, do you believe that they will simply accept that now that there is peace that they will simply return to their prisons without question or regret?" he asks as he studies the ground of the arena. "What happens when those that are rebelling against the current regime decide to rebel against Megatron as well?" "Who said anything about prisons?" Pursuit replies calmly. She places her hand on the railing and holds it. "The goal is to have full control, so that society can be reshaped into something truly peaceful. Allow me to quote 'Towards Peace':" "My weapon is my burden: A reminder of the path that I was forced to take. When the word 'weapon' is emptied of meaning; when the purpose of a weapon is impossible to grasp; when the rejection of my weapon is of significance to no one other than myself: Only then shall I remove it from my arm, because only then will I have earned the right to rid myself of my burden." "And you expect that to go peacefully as well?" Orion considers for a moment. "I have read Towards Peace myself, you realize." he comments. "Ask yourself this. Who will ultimately decide on that order, Pursuit. Who will be the one to make that decision? And why should there be an order? I'll tell you. There shouldn't be." the mech comments. "Look at what happened to the Senate and beyond. Does that sound like one that will set down a weapon when it is spent - or will he reload and consider the next target?" She smiles, looking back at Orion. It's not one of smugness or superiority - there's nothing deceptive in that smile. It's one that simply says 'I like this'. "It's an argument of order versus chaos, one of the oldest in existence. At what point does one lay down self-will and autonomy for the good of the collective? At what point must the tyranny of the majority be broken for the sake of individual freedom? I like that you quote Megatron's words back to me; I was reared on them." She raises a hand and gestures to the training pit with one sweep of her arm. "This is what I was born into. This is all I have ever known - but my mind wanders and searches, always looking for the greatest, deepest and simplest truths." "As for myself, I divide order and chaos by the deepest tenets of my spark, the same upon which both my fathers rest the pillars of their morality on: Brotherhood. To serve and protect. I subordinate myself to serve the real and genuine needs of society, both individual and group. Maybe some day I will be at odds with Megatron over this. Maybe he will do as he says he will, and I will never need to. For now? The present order cannot be maintained. Not as it is. Not with Zeta Prime so willing to bleed his political opposites to feed his lust for control." "Zeta Prime must be stopped." Pax agrees with Pursuit - the Decepticons and Megatron in general on this point. The mech glances towards the far wall of the arena. "You are fortunate to have been reformatted and had the chance to live up to the potential that you seek in yourself. In that, I actually envy you. Do overs are a rare thing indeed, and even if you have sided with the Decepticons, I am pleased that you are alive." he comments, before he continues, his optics seemingly focused on a far away spot. "I wish I could divide and compartmentalize myself so easily. But I learned a long time ago that there is a yearning in my spark I do not quite realize. I wish to make an impact on the world, Pursuit. Not in a selfish I wish to be special way, but because I believe that in the end, we are all inter-connected in the eyes of Primus. And you cannot help others until you learn to help yourself. I do not mean by gaining power or riches, but just living a just and good life." "At the root of it all, it comes down to.. there is no 'us' or 'them'. Only 'we'. The Galactic council does not recognize an Autobot from a Decepticon. We are all Cybertronians in their gaze. And that is a realization that we should all discover for ourselves. Not only here on Cybertron, but beyond. Combatatron, Velocitron, Animatron, Camius. All descendents of the Thirteen. All part of one Cybertron. I can no longer just be a help, but the example of how we should all live." "I could spend the rest of my existence trying to understand why Megatron decided to murder the Senate. Why he now brings criminals willingly into his fold along with those that seek, as you said, justice and order. The only thing that I can truly do is be compassionate towards those that have become trapped at the beginning of this conflict and towards those that now draw weapons on each other. Be they former friends, kin, or cojunx. I have had to discover the peace within myself before I can extend that compassion to others. Am I still troubled? Yes. Deeply. I see what has happened, and it hurts me to the core. But I cannot let that mire me down. We must all rise above. Once the tyranny has been dealt with, perhaps we can all seek peace to bring about a new Golden Age for Cybertron." "More's the pity we never patrolled the streets together. I think I would have enjoyed that." Pursuit hehs softly, a short laugh under her breath. "Perhaps there's something I can tell you that may help you put Megatron's goals more in focus: Personality adjustments. As the New Institute changes the minds and wills of the citizenry - erasing the ability to revolt or even make their own decisions - how must the nature of the resistance change? When the people's very minds are enslaved - how can you save them? How can you convince them that what they are doing, what they support, is wrong?" "The answer is simple: You can't. You may come to believe that the only way to save the very soul of Cybertron itself is to allow yourself do anything and everything that must be done. To be the sin eater for the world, so that no one else has to do it - because no one else may have the strength of will to carry all that evil on themselves and resign themselves to the fully deserved judgment that waits for them at the end." She looks down. "... Barricade believes he has to do this too. He is willing to bloody himself so that... so that others, like me, do not." "You're right. You can't. Megatron and I agreed on that statement. However, the way to affect change has what has become blurred. Murder to prevent murder is still murder." Pax comments firmly. "Whether done in the name of revolution or tyranny, the meaning still remains the same. Once you have decided to cross that line - the one that defines restraint from wholesale destruction, it is hard to return to what once was. I still believe that once Zeta is removed from power I can convince his new Senate to come to terms to change things. I have allies within it already." Bulkhead comes to mind immediately as Pax's hands grip the railing to turn his attention back towards Pursuit. "There is an impermanence in all things, Pursuit. Be it our sparks or the very life of this world. Once you have come to terms with that, you have to realize that the only permanent idea is death. And we must all face it at some time and eventually we will all face it together. You cannot simply weigh down your conscious with doing what you believe is right and allow Primus to absolve your spark. There is a balance that must be followed. An order, as you said. And to go beyond the line of what is acceptable ruins that order." "I was made aware of the Institute's return by Feint when she returned to us. I have already tasked a team to seek it out at it's source so that it may be brought down once and for all." the mech admits as he shakes his head. "But it has to be done correctly, or we may never find a way to right the wrongs they have done." Pursuit is quiet as she contemplates this for a short while. "If peace is not permanent, why fight for it at all?" "Because a lifetime is worth it if for a moment of peace, Pursuit." Pax responds with a small chuckle. "It is all we can hope for." And then he changes the subject, rather abruptly, but he has a point. And she'll probably catch it quickly. "I was made aware of what Whirl attempted to do to you when you were in the custody of Sentinel Prime. If I should return to the Autobots and return to my rank, what punishment would you find prudent for his transgression?" Pursuit cannot help but think to herself that a lifetime of hell is not worth a moment's peace. A fleeting taste of relief is not worth the return to endless pain. Knowing relief would only make the pain more hellish than before. "His life seems to be a continual train-wreck of misery - why would I want to punish him? I'm fine. He is the one that has to live with the knowledge of what he's done. That's punishment enough." "A surprising but excellent answer, Pursuit." Pax says with a small amused noise. "I suppose I should get back to getting taken care of. I don't want to even consider how many fights that Ironhide has tried to start already while here." Or how many mechs may have taken a second look at Ariel. "I will say that I appreciate that at least I have been given the chance to speak and to listen." Pursuit nods and stands back up, letting go of the bars to watch him leave. "I'm glad to have met you. Shiftlock's apparent respect and admiration for you was well earned." "The respect was mutual." Orion Pax offers honestly. "I apologize to her for being a terrible house host all those years ago. I've gotten better at it." Was that a wink of an optic? Maybe. Maybe it's just a flicker from his systems finally reaching full strength and rebooting across the board. Category:Autocracy